


Pretty In White

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Come Shot, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Carl is still hung up about his eye. Negan makes them fuck in front of a mirror.





	Pretty In White

**Author's Note:**

> Like always carl is 18/19

"Open your damn eye," Negan growled into his ear, his scruff rubbing up against Carls neck. He had one arm wrapped around Carls waist with the other laying across Carls chest, his hand gripping Carls jaw. "Want you to see how pretty you look when you take daddys cock." 

"Fuck." Carl bit his lip, slowly opening his eye and looking at himself. He was small compared to Negan. Fragile and breakable. Negan once said that's how he liked his wives. Said he wanted them to be pretty and pristine like a brand new China doll, said he wanted to be the one to break them. "Negan, pleas-"

"See how pretty you look?" Negan asked, placing kisses on the nape of his neck. "All rosy cheeked and needy." He slid his hand up Carls face, his fingers across the socket. "So beautiful..." He slipped his fingers inside, gasping when they touched the scarred flesh and tissue. "How can you not see it?" 

Carl could see it. How red faced ans sweaty he was. How his hair fell in front of his face with each thrust and the way Negans tan fingers stood out against the pink tissue. "I do," He panted, digging his nails into the counter. "Fuck jus-"

Negan slipped his fingers into Carls mouth, smirking when Carl started to lick around them. "Keep watching, baby. I'm gonna show you how pretty that socket looks painted in white real soon..." He slammed Carl up against the mirror, kicking his legs apart further. "God, you're tight. Its like fucking a virgin every damn time, I swear..." 

Carl gasped, biting his lip. He presses his forehead to the glass, sliding his hand down between his legs and jerking himself off. "Shit..." Carl closed his eyes only to open them back up when Negan slapped his ass. "Daddy-" 

"Eyes open." Negan growled, digging his nails into Carls hips and fucking into him harder. "Wanna make you watch you come." He slapped Carls hand away, taking Carl into his own hand and jerking him off. "Come on, baby..." Negan kissed below his ear, his thumb rubbing against the head of his cock. His hips snapped as he fucked into Carl as fast as he could, his thrusts filled with a desperate need. "Let yourself go..." He thrust into Carl one last time, grinding into him. "Come for me." 

Within seconds Carl came, his legs shaking as he came all over the counter. He leaned agsinst the mirror and counter to hold himself up, struggling to take deep breaths as Negan continued to fuck into him. Each breath turned into a gasp as his senses began to be filled with over stimulation. "Negan," Carl was breathless, his cheek pressed to the glass of the mirror. 

Negan pulled away, grabbing Carl by the hair and guiding him down onto his knees. With the other hand he jerked himself off, precum dripping down the head of his cock. Carl wanted to lick it clean but he held back, pushing his hair out of his face. Soft grunts and moans spilled from Negans lips as he came on Carls face, white ribbons of come falling across his cheeks, lips and socket. Negan gripped the counter with one hand, grabbing Carl by the jaw with the other. 

"Stand up," Negan all but growled, guiding Carl to his feet. He nudged Carl up against the counter, tangling his hand in his hair. Come dripped down Carls face, his tongue darting out and catching any that landed on his lips. They were panting at a steady rhythm, chests heaving. Negan smeared two fingers in the come beneath Carls socket before slipping them into Carls mouth. "Look at how pretty you are."


End file.
